1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of specified thermoplastic polyamides as fragrance or perfume carriers.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that both water-soluble and water-alcohol-soluble plastics can be used as carriers for perfumes. Among the water-soluble plastics, hydrophilic water-soluble polyacrylic acid esters and also quaternized polyvinyl pyrrolidone are particularly effective (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,681,248 and 3,939,099).
Among the water-insoluble plastics, polyethylene and polypropylene are particularly effective. In some cases, combinations of polyolefins, such as in particular high-density and low-density polyethylene, are also used (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,567,119 and 3,775,227 and Canadian Pat. No. 844,014). Another plastic frequently used for this purpose is PVC or polyurethane foam (see French Pat. No. 1,602,575). Polyvinyl acetate or thermoplastic polyesters or polyamides based on dicarboxylic acids and diamines have also been used as fragrance or perfume carriers.
However, the above-mentioned polymeric compounds, which can optionally be used in conjunction with plasticizers, resins or fillers, are unsatisfactory in certain respects, for example, with respect to the sustained release of the fragrance.